first date
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Después de mucho planearlo, Levi decide llevar a Hanji a cenar fuera el día de su cumpleaños


**Pequeño oneshot basado en uno de los capítulos de mi fanfic principal; _Desiciones y arrepentimientos. _Es el cumpleaños de Hanji y Levi decide llevarsela a cenar fuera. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cristales tintineaban entre sí al chocar contínuamente. Apenas llevaban allí una hora esperando, pero su subordinado ya había bebido más de 5 copas, y comenzaba a empezar por la sexta. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras se aseguraba que su mirada no abandonaba la puerta, esperando pacientemente porque una persona en concreto la cruzara.

\- ¿Estás nervioso, Levi? - susurró mientras levantaba su copa y la acercaba a sus labios.

\- Fue tu maldita idea, no la mía... - murmuró mientras depositaba otro vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Es tu primera cita?

\- …... - dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar mientras esquivaba su pregunta – Llega tarde.

\- Probablemente se esté vistiendo aún.

\- Ese vestido tan ostentoso fue idea de su subordinada – levantó su mano indicándole a la camarera que trajese otro trago para apagar aquella sed que se apoderaba de él – Era jodidamente femenino y con lazos y cosas absurdas. Dudo que sepa ponerselo.

\- ¿Te preocupa no saber cómo quitárselo?

\- …..

Observó en silencio sus expresiones mientras parecía volverse más nervioso por momentos. No importaba cuantás gotas de alcohol bajasen por su garganta, no parecían calmarle. Aunque aún era más extraño que no parecía siquiera llegar a un nivel de ebriedad mínimo. Si no supiera el contenido de cada una de aquellas copas, juraría que estaba bebiendo agua.

Se acercó más a aquel pequeño hombre que parecía aterrado a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus penetrantes ojos no se apartaban de la única entrada de aquella taberna, en la que debían reunirse para acudir a aquella inesperada cena. Apenas habían pasado unos meses cuando le había suplicado una idea para que ella pudiese salir de aquel laboratorio que se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Solamente quería que aquella mujer fuese una persona normal por una noche y no pensase en absolutamente nada. Que olvidase su estigma como soldado y fuese una persona normal. Y para ello, tendría que alejarla lo más lejos del cuartel, lejos de sus quehaceres y su eterna misión.

Lejos de todo aquello que la marcaba, que la hacía ser quién era. Por una noche, quería que ella fuese solamente Hanji Zoe, y no un soldado que luchaba eternamente con cada hálito de su aliento. El líquido helado cruzó su garganta mientras su mente comenzaba a mostrarse más borrosa. Solo bastaba una mísera copa para que él se emborrachase, al contrario que su subordinado. Sonrío con suficiencia y palmeó su hombro.

\- ¿Estás preocupado?

\- …... - reflexionó unos instantes y volvió a hablar – Qué se supone que debo hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Sé tu mismo. Cógela de la mano y se sincero. A Hanji le gustará eso.

\- No entiendo para que tengo que cogerle de la mano. Dudo que vaya a salir corriendo otra vez a su asqueroso laboratorio.

\- Simplemente hazlo.

\- Tú deberías venir. Ella querría que vinieras – suplicó mientras intentaba fingir indiferencia.

\- Si yo os acompaño esta noche, no podrás declararte.

\- …...

La puerta se abrió finalmente, mostrando una imagen que jamás había sido reflejada en sus retinas. Cuando lo había comprado en aquella tienda no pensaba que pudiese entrar en su musculatura y que probablemente parecería un disfraz colocado sobre ella, demasiado ostentoso. Pero se equivocaba. Tal vez serían demasiado pocas las escenas en las que podría observarla así vestida, pero pensaba disfrutar aquella noche.

Sintió unas palmadas en su hombro dándole ánimo. Mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él, vacío la última copa en su garganta.

.

.

.

Sin duda aquel sitio merecía el precio que valía cada uno de sus platos. No necesitaba comprobar la excelente limpieza de aquel lugar. Recorrió con algo de terror aquel extraño paisaje. Todas las personas que habían allí sentadas, jamás se habían dignado siquiera a mirarle a los ojos. Familias adineradas que vivían en la zona más interna de aquellas murallas. Probablemente para ellos aquel tipo de cena fuese algo habitual. Para él, probablemente nunca volviese a sentarse en aquellas sillas.

Buscó el nombre que le habían indicado, una mesa en la zona más al sur del restaurante. Mientras atravesaban aquellos lánguidos rostros que consumían aquellos alimentos como si fuesen lo más delicioso que jamás habían probado, se sintió extrañamente descompensado. Aquel no era su lugar.

Aquel tipo de sitio no era un sitio dónde estuviera acostumbrado. Muy distinto de aquel pequeño salón en el que solía comer con Farlan e Isabel. Muy distinto del comedor que había compartido aquellos últimos años con los compañeros que arriesgaban su vida junto a él. Aquel sitio era muy distinto. Cómo si de un pasillo kilómetrico se tratara, consiguió llegar a su mesa. Excesivamente apartada de todos aquellos ricachones que dormían tranquilamente mientras ellos se aseguraban de que ningún monstruo los atacase en sus lujosos hogares. Repugnantes.

Tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo hostigado por aquel ambiente aprehensivo, pero mientras tomaba asiento, ella no dejaba de mirarle. Con una expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Podemos volver al cuartel si no te sientes cómodo, no necesito esta clase de lujos.

\- Sí, me encuentro bien. – mintió – Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

\- Este sitio es impresionante, es muy distinto de las habitaciones del cuartel - abrió el extenso menú mientras sus ojos se abrían de asombro con cada elaborado plato – Nunca he comido nada de esto. ¿Realmente puedo pedir lo que quiera?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a pagarlo, Levi? Nuestro sueldo apenas podría pagar uno de estos platos.

\- Erwin va a pagar la mitad.

\- ¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros entonces?

\- Dijo que estaba ocupado – mintió de nuevo – Mierda burocrática o algo así.

\- Pero si esta mañana me pidió que enviase a uno de mis subordinados a entregar los últimos documentos antes de la última expedición. Creía que-

\- Disculpe, caballero – interrumpió un camarero mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la mesa - ¿Qué tomarán su esposa y usted?

\- ¿Esposa? Ja, ja, ja . Nosotros … -

\- Trae una maldita botella de vino y lárgate. Te avisaremos cuando hayamos decidido – musitó sin mirarle a los ojos.

Poco a poco aquellos platos comenzaron a poblar su mesa. El olor que emanaba de ellos era tan intenso que se derretía en sus fosas nasales. Observaba con cuidado cada uno de aquellos platos. Una enorme ensaladera en la que podía ver hojas de un verde tan intenso que las delicadas gotas que caían de aquellas plantas relucían con la luz del interior. Incluso el pan tenía un aspecto muy distinto. Dudaba que aquellos mendrugos se parecieran en nada a aquellas duras piezas que comía a diario, probablemente se derretirían en su boca.

Frente a él, un pedazo enorme de carne que equivalía a la cantidad que podía comer en un año entero. Solamente para una noche. Por un instante se preguntó si aquel tipo de comida no sería demasiado ostentosa. Ni siquiera había sido su idea, pero Erwin siempre solía dar en el clavo. Era perfectamente consciente de todos los acontecimientos. Sin duda, el hecho de que ambos cenasen allí con aquel tipo de lujos, realmente cubriese el propósito que ansiaba aquella noche; que ella se relajase y olvidase por un día su vida cómo soldado.

Un pequeño tenedor apareció delante de sus ojos, con un pequeño pedazo de pescado en él. Se sintió algo confuso. Hanji sonreía mientras se acercaba más, insistiendo en que abriera la boca. Era una situación incómoda, demasiado incómoda. Y su sonrisa no desaparecía mientras no paraba de acercarle aquel pedazo de comida.

Entonces comprendió porqué su mesa estaba tan apartada, él siempre se adelantaba. Sabía dónde se sentiría más cómodo. Dónde podría ser él mismo y poder tener la suficiente intimidad cómo para no sentirse observado por el resto de comensales. Imitó su gesto y dirigió su propio tenedor hacia ella. Abrió la boca sin vacilar mientras masticaba con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Es delicioso! ¿Crees que deberíamos intentar traer alguna de estas comidas a algún día previo a alguna expedición? Se merecen comer algo digno antes de entregarse en el campo de batalla.

\- No sería mala idea – volvió a hundir su tenedor y lo dirigió de nuevo a su boca.

\- Es un sitio agradable. Me gusta – admitió mientras le observaba beber beber lentamente - ¿No estás bebiendo demasiado? ¿Estás nervioso por algo?

\- No.

\- Pero te has acabado la botella tú solo.

\- El alcohol no me hace efecto.

\- Hey, Levi – sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Gracias.

\- …... - suspiró con desgana y volvió a concentrarse en su plato, esquivando ese pequeño calor que comenzaba a manifestarse en su rostro – Feliz cumpleaños, Hanji.

.

.

.

El camino de vuelta había sido mucho menos silencioso. Sabía que ella querría escribir acerca de aquellas nuevas impresiones. Lo que implicaba haber cenado en un sitio que no era habitual, encontrarse agarrada de la mano de un viejo amigo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación. Vestir ropas que no eran usuales en ella. Todo era un cúmulo de nuevas experiencias, que comenzaban a abrumarla y su boca no paraba de moverse.

Como si de un pájaro cantor se tratase obsesionado por terminar su eterna melodía. Pero no era ruido lo que llegaba a sus oídos, sino satisfacción. Tal vez se excitaba en exceso y en ocasiones, preferiría que fuese más calmada, pero era algo que la caracterizaba y distinguía del resto. Destacaba, en cierta manera.

Por esa razón ella había conseguido entrar dentro de ese pequeño y diminuto órgano que se encontraba alojado en su pecho. Que crecía con cada instante que pasaba junto a ella.

\- Hanji... - intentó aventurarse.

\- Dime.

\- Yo te... - dos palabras, dos palabras que permanecían siempre atascadas en su garganta – Te debería haber limpiado mejor detrás de las orejas.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Aún te queda suciedad – dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla peinando un mechón rebelde hacia atrás, intentando evadir su curiosidad – Deberías tomar baños más seguidos tú sola. No puedo estar pendiente siempre de tu maldita falta de higiene.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Comienzas a hablar como Moblit.

\- Cualquier persona a tu alrededor se da cuenta de que cuando te encierras entre esos artefactos y tus libros te olvidas de absolutamente todo lo que implique tu condición física.

\- Los chicos de mi escuadrón aún están sorprendidos porque aparezcas cada tres días y me dejes inconsciente – murmuró mientras le agarraba la mano con más fuerza – Tal vez sería más prudencial que no fueses tan brusco.

\- Si no te dejase inconsciente, jamás aceptarías salir por tu propio pie de ese estúpido laboratorio para asearte como una persona normal.

\- Nunca me he considerado una persona normal – su mano se estrechó aún más entre sus dedos – Y a tí tampoco.

\- Idiota...

\- ¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

\- No se porqué preguntas si siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

\- Si dormimos juntos, ¿lo volveremos a hacer?

\- …... - su ceño se frunció con preocupación – Dijiste que te dolía.

\- Tú me dijiste que yo podía decidir si quería volver a hacerlo o no.

\- …...

\- Erwin me dijo que cuando me acostumbrase dejaría de doler.

\- …...

\- Además – volvió a acercarse a él de manera sugerente – Aunque a tí no te afecte, a mí el alcohol sí. Con un par de copas de más, puede que no duela tanto como la primera vez.

\- …...

.

.

.

Sabía que era una mala idea desde que había cerrado aquella puerta. Intentó recoger aquel estropicio mientras buscaba un pañuelo con el que limpiar aquellas marcas blanquecinas que coronaban su estómago. No entendía porqué aquella sensación era tan distinta para los dos. Cuando notaba que la penetraba un extraño fuego comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo, cómo si se derritiera.

Pero aquel fuego apenas la rozaba a ella. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bueno en la cama? ¿Tal vez era algo habitual en las mujeres? O tal vez ni siquiera supiera hacerlo correctamente. Si cada vez que intentaba hacerlo ella gritaba con aquel profundo dolor, dudaba que jamás pudiera complacerla adecuadamente. Notó que sus delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras mostraba interés por reconfortarlo.

\- Erwin me dijo que era normal que doliese las primeras veces. Pero la primera fue horrible. Hoy no me ha dolido tanto, pero si era un poco díficil de asimilar. Así que no te preocupes.

\- No me siento cómodo si no paras de chillar.

\- Sería mejor si pudiese hablar con otra persona. Cuando le pregunté a Nanaba me dijo que no me preocupase. Y cuando le pregunté a Mike me dijo que-

\- No le preguntes a esos dos. No te darán ningún consejo que sirva para algo más que para mofarse durante un mes de mí.

\- ¿Por qué iban a mofarse?

\- …... - suspiró ante su ingenuidad – Por nada.

La obligó a tumbarse de nuevo mientras acariciaba su espalda. Aquello no debía ser correcto. Él sentía absoluto placer, muy distinto del que sentía cuando se había explorado a sí mismo. Explorar el cuerpo de una mujer era algo completamente distinto. Y algo en su interior crecía hacia ella, con lo que aquel placer se multiplicaba. Pero la culpa, la odiosa culpa, hacía que tras culminar aquellas dos únicas veces en las que había yacido con ella; solo pudiese sentirse como un monstruo demasiado absorbido por el placer.

¿Acaso era anormal? Solo sentía desprecio hacia sí mismo. Todo en él era anormal. Aquella extraña fuerza, su especial aguante para el alcohol. Y luego aquella vigorosa capacidad que se infiltraba en sus venas cuando sujetaba sus caderas y la penetraba con fuerza. Nunca se había acostado con ninguna otra mujer salvo ella. La única excepción. Y las únicas dos veces que lo había hecho, aquella sensación de sentirse cómo un engendro no había desaparecido.

Hundió su cabeza en su pequeño pecho mientras acariciaba una enorme cicatriz en su espalda. También reciente. Cómo cada pequeña y delicada línea rosada que condecoraba su menudo cuerpo. Demasiadas marcas de luchas, demasiadas marcas de derrotas. Muy pocas de victorias. ¿Conseguiría ver algún día aquella suave piel sin ninguna de ellas? Cuántas más cicatrices tendría que soportar ver reflejada en su cuerpo. Cuantás cicatrices hasta que dejasen de aparecer.

\- …... erección basada en la duración de la eyaculación y- como siempre, ella continuaba hablando mientras él evadía sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa entre que un hombre puede tener una erección y otra? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el tamaño de la eyaculación o es indiferente?

\- …... - sus ojos apenas alcanzaban a ver su pecho en contacto con el de él, su piel en contacto continuo – No creo que mucho. Al menos no ahora.

El roce se tornó cada vez más intenso mientras ella profundizaba su abrazo y besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Elevó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con los labios de ella. Algo comenzaba a despertarse entre sus caderas. Tal vez fuese una mala idea o tal vez no.

\- Erwin dijo que no dolería siempre – insinuó mientras sus labios recorrían su delgado cuello - ¿Cuántas veces crees que tendría que hacerlo para dejar de sentir dolor?

\- Tendremos que averiguarlo.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué tal fue tu cena anoche, Hanji? - comentó mientras deslizaba una pequeña bandeja hacia su subordinada.

\- Gastamos más del presupuesto que nos diste, Erwin – un pequeño papel apareció frente a sus ojos con una suma demasiado alta.

\- Ya veo... - se mostró algo molesto mientras recogía aquella enorme suma – Dime Hanji, ¿hizo algo especial por tí Levi ayer? - insinuó con curiosidad.

\- Deja el maldito tema, Erwin – farfulló mientras intentaba esquivar la pregunta.

\- ¿Algo especial? Cuando acabamos volvimos directamente al cuartel.

\- ¿Nada más? - se mostró extrañado mientras se dirigía hacia Levi, quién continuaba esquivando el tema.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Debo darte las gracias Erwin. Tus consejos fueron útiles al final.

\- ¿Consejos?

\- ¡Sí! Después de hacerlo por tercera vez, la sensación fue muy distinta. Ya no dolía. No estoy segura porque no se cómo constatarlo, pero creo que conseguí experimentar un orgasmo. Me siento algo cansada porque no hemos dormido en toda la noche, pero tenías razón, Erwin – se mesó la barbilla algo confusa – Aunque aún tengo varias dudas. ¿Cómo se distingue un orgasmo, Erwin? ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre la eyaculación femenina y la masculina? ¿Hay algún límite para la capacidad orgásmica?

\- …... - se giró hacia Levi que miraba hacia otro lado ignorando aquellas preguntas – Ya veo... Imagino que habéis estado _entretenidos._

Mientras ella continuaba preguntando sin parar intentó encontrarse con la mirada del pequeño hombre. Conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero continuaba tratándola como su amante, sin ser capaz de reconocer lo que realmente implicaba para él cada uno de esos encuentros. Comenzó a suplicar internamente que recabase el valor necesario y fuese capaz de decirle la verdad.

Y que Hanji no tardase en darse cuenta de que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño oneshot. Espero poder actualizar mis otros fics seriados pronto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
